The present invention relates to an interface card holder plate holding down device mounting arrangement for computer, and more particularly to such an interface card holder plate holding down device mounting arrangement in which a holding down device is pivoted to a locating frame at the back panel of a computer case, and turned between an open position where installed interface card holder plates are allowed to be disconnected from the locating frame, and a close position where installed interface card holder plates are held down by the holding down device.
A computer case has a locating frame at the back panel thereof for the mounting of interface card holder plates for holding interface cards. Screws and nuts are commonly used to secure interface card holder plates to the locating frame. There is another interface card holder plate mounting design, which eliminates the use of screws and nuts to secure interface card holder plates to the locating frame of a computer case. However, when installing multiple interface card holder plates in the locating frame of the computer case, the user must hold the interface card holder plates on the locating frame with one hand, and fasten the fixation device to the locating frame of the computer case to fix the interface card holder plates with the other hand. During installation, the interface card holder plates may displace or slip from the hand.